KH One Shot: The Repercussion
by Destiny's Force
Summary: A sequel to "KH One Shot: The Doll." After Sora's encounter with the voodoo doll of Kairi, the tables are turned as Kairi receives a doll of Sora. It's time for her ticklish revenge...or is it?


Kairi's eyes snapped open from her slumber. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stretched out her back, revealing a patch of her soft stomach underneath her pink undershirt.

"Ugh, what a trip," she moaned. The remnants of a dream involving being magically transformed into an anime body pillow that Sora snuggled were rapidly fading from her memory. Glancing at the wall calendar, she remembered that she was supposed to meet up with Sora at their secret place that day. Stifling another yawn, her bare feet shuffled towards the bedroom door. To her surprise, a mysteriously wrapped package was sitting right outside.

The Princess of Heart looked at it suspiciously before picking it up and bringing it back inside. The first thing that came to mind was that it was a trap. After all, who in their right mind would break into her house, sneak all the way to her bedroom door and leave a package without leaving any evidence?

_"Goodness knows I have enough stalkers to worry about,"_ she thought. With wary caution, Kairi carefully opened the box. To her astonishment, sitting inside was a well-articulated doll of Sora. It donned his usual traveling outfit sans shoes. Her eyes zoomed in on the yellow, paopu-shaped card with the words **"TICKLE ME"** on it and memories of the last time a mysterious doll showed up came back to haunt her. Kairi remembered that Sora had unknowingly received a voodoo doll of her and proceeded to tickle torture the ever-loving sanity out of her without realizing it. Tingling sensations shuddered over her skin as the memory of being completely and utterly at his mercy ran through her mind.

She looked over at her dresser where that same Kairi doll now sat. The redhead had always wondered what she would do if she ever had the opportunity to get revenge for what she had to go through. Now that a Sora doll was in her hands, mischievous thoughts began to form. But she resisted the temptation to go all in. As compelling as it was, she knew from firsthand experience that exploring the ticklee's body with gentle teasing first was the best way to go.

Running the soft pads of her fingertips over the doll, Kairi couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship and attention to detail. The skin felt extremely lifelike and the cloths seemed almost as genuine as the real articles. Brushing across the doll's back, Kairi frowned as she made contact with a slight indent. Peeking underneath the doll's half-jacket, she noticed a small, hidden slit in the back. Curious, she pried the compartment wider and was surprised to see her own ocean-blue eye look back at her. _"What's a mirror doing inside this thing?"_ Kairi wondered as she replaced the cloth back in its place.

Satisfied that she mapped out every inch of Sora that she possibly could, Kairi took one last look at the voodoo doll before deciding to cut loose. Grinning from ear to ear, she proceeded to torment the poor doll with sadistic glee. Kairi made a few quick scribbles over the doll's stomach and underneath the feet. She could almost imagine Sora's chuckles ringing in her ears.

Since one hand could easily wrap around the doll, Kairi placed her thumb and forefinger under the doll's arms and made light pinching movements.

_"Whoever made these dolls didn't miss a thing! It even has a ribcage!"_ She continued her gentle pinching up and down the doll's sides in a slow, methodical motion. Kairi could almost envision Sora rolling around on the floor, clutching his sides to stop the merciless onslaught that would only cease when she decided to. She was becoming so entranced in the tickling that she temporarily forgot that it was an inanimate object and started to verbally tease.

"Aww, is widdle Sora tickwish?" The awkward sound of her voice echoing throughout the empty room snapped Kairi out of her little world. Nevertheless, she decided to take her remaining fingers to cover the entire length of the upper body and softly pinched in a perpetual typing motion. With her free hand, the redhead took her pointer and middle fingers and gently scritched the soles of the feet. Kairi became so engrossed in her tickle torture that she was almost considering cancelling their meeting so she could play for a little bit longer. Adrenaline coursed through her as the excitement of being tickler instead of ticklee for once appealed towards her vengeful side.

After almost half an hour of fantasizing what was happening on Sora's end, Kairi finally decided she had enough. She was tempted to pay Sora back for poking her breasts, but the thought of her touching that area willingly creeped her out. With a satisfied sigh, she put the doll down on the dresser to finish getting ready. A few seconds later, an explosion reverberated throughout the neighborhood making Kairi's room shake. The girl almost tripped over the white nylon pajama shorts piled around her ankles.

"What was that?!" She waited half-dressed listening for any other noises that could be perceived as a threat. When there were none, Kairi peeled her pink undershirt off her pantie-clad body and finished getting dressed. There was a faint impulse to kiss the doll, but the teenager decided that if she were to kiss Sora, she'd prefer doing it with the real deal. Placing the doll in one of her pockets, Kairi made one last check that she hadn't forgotten anything and headed out toward their secret place.

As Kairi entered the cave, she was surprised to find Sora already waiting for her with his arms across his chest in thought. "Hey, Sora! I hope you weren't waiting too long!"

"Um, hi, Kairi." Sora didn't seem like his usual cheerful self.

"You look tired. Did something strange happen this morning?" Kairi couldn't help but feel sorry for Sora despite the sadistic sense of satisfaction of finally getting her revenge.

"Now that you mention it, a funny thing did happen."

"Do tell." She casually slipped the doll from her pocket and hid it behind her back as she listened, intending to surprise him with it.

"Well, I woke up this morning like usual. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but..."

"But?" Doubt about the success of her "attack" began to seep in Kairi's mind.

"Suddenly, the Keyblade appeared in my hand without me summoning it!" Those were not the words that she was expecting.

"Wait, what?"

"And that wasn't the strangest part. I tried to desummon it, but it was as if my hand was stuck to its handle. Then without warning, it began to start casting Reflega over and over!"

"Your Reflect spell?" Now, Kairi was confused. "Exactly when did this happen?"

"It was right before I came here to meet up with you." Sora's frown grew deeper. "And you know what's worse?"

Kairi wasn't sure if she wanted to find out. "What?"

"You know how the spell eventually bursts out into an explosion of light?" Sora let out a sigh. "I was in my bedroom when it happened and as soon as the sphere shattered...the walls of my room blew out. Literally."

Kairi couldn't believe her ears. "So that explosion I heard..."

"Was our house being destroyed." The Keyblade master shook his head. "Fortunately, no one was hurt, but my mom wasn't exactly thrilled."

The doll slipped from her fingers as Kairi looked at Sora, horrified. In her stubborn entitlement for revenge, she had inadvertently caused collateral damage. Guilt and embarrassment reddened her face as she struggled to keep from crying. Noticing her reaction and the doll behind her, Sora reached down and picked it up before examining it. Then he noticed the **"TICKLE ME"** card attached to it. It didn't take him long to put two and two together. "You mean the reason that the Keyblade automatically protected me was because of this?"

"I am **SO** sorry, Sora!" Kairi's voice cracked. "I didn't know that would happen! I only wanted to get you back for the first voodoo doll! I swear, I'll make it up to you!"

Seeing that Kairi was truly regretting her actions, he wrapped his arms around her in a forgiving embrace. "Well, I'm not exactly happy that the spell blew out a chunk of our house, but it's not that hard to rebuild. I just need to go out to the other worlds and munny farm by..." His fingers absentmindedly ran over the side of the card and stopped. He had never noticed before, but the paopu seemed a bit thicker than he remembered. Curious, he let go of Kairi for a moment and peered closer at the tag. "Um, Kairi? Did you know there was an inside to this card?"

"What?" Indeed, the odd thickness of the card was due to it being folded over. "Now that you mention it, the tag for the other doll was that same thickness too. I can't believe we never noticed before."

"Well, the two halves were a bit stuck together." Sora peeled it open all the way only for the couple to be met with laminated print. Unlike the written text on the outside, the paopu's inside text looked as straightforward and neatly typed as if it were fine print to a contract.

Sora read the print out loud: _"Three elements combine to create a life: a heart, a soul, and a body. Heart and soul are separate, and the soul remains in the body. In this case, the body doesn't matter. The mirror within represents the heart and soul. Any physical inflictions to this doll will be transferred to the first person to gaze into the mirror hidden within before the charm is nullified. Caution: Effects aren't immediate and may take up to an hour to fully transfer."_

Kairi's eyes widened. "Oh, foofie."

"What is it?"

Fear started to creep up in the back of her mind as she hugged her body tightly. "I...I tickled that doll for at least half an hour."

Sora shrugged as Kairi's feet and stomach began to tingle. "I guess you're about to find out how good of a tickler you really are." Then he smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before the self-inflicted tickles overwhelmed her. "Oh, and I forgive you."


End file.
